


May I Borrow a Cup of Sugar?

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Monster hunter Saiyans, Vampire Frieza, Werewolf Zarbon, are werebears a thing? because if so Dodoria is probably one, yes thats a gay joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: Zarbon was warned against these creatures, but what do you do when the monster is your boss knocking on the door to your office?





	May I Borrow a Cup of Sugar?

 

  The moonlight cascaded through his window, the curtains waving slightly as a cool breeze came through. The man sat up in bed, the springs creaking as amber orbs glanced around the room. Crickets chirped outside, the distant sound of cars beeping and speeding in his pointed ears. He perked up, smelling the distance scent of smoke. _No..._ He thought to himself, shaking his head. _Not right now, those hunters are in town._

His feet touched to the floor, and he stood up as his mouth watered. He looked out the window, up towards the sky. A waxing gibbous. Damn, it'd be full soon wouldn't it? He grumbled lowly, turning away from the window. God. He was hungry. He sauntered towards the door, yawning loud. A single little fang poked out of his mouth when he'd closed it, and he opened the door. 

  "Woof! Woof!" A little doggy darted between his feet, zooming as she attempted to jump up into the bed. He laughed a little, walking after her. 

  "Oh no Buns, you know you can't get up there," He hummed, lifting the little doggy up. The corgi whined, and licked his face. He held her to his chest, yawning again as he wandered down to the kitchen. She wiggled, yipping at him. 

  "I bought you a bed last week, one just for dogs!" He grumbled, setting her down. She whined, barking again as she sauntered onto the doggy bed, flopping onto it with a huff. He scowled, walking over to the fridge. "I'm not a full dog like you Honeybun! I can't fit in any doggy bed anyway." He huffed, opening it.

  He looked on in there, seeing a fridge full of meat. His mouth watered again, and he knelt down to grab a plate of leftover steak. If he had a tail, it'd probably be wagging right then. He sat down, and rather unflatteringly crammed the meat into his maw. Juices from the meat dripped down his chin as he swallowed, and the little dog barked at him. He scowled.

  "I'm going to wipe my face, you don't need to point it out," he glared towards the little dog, and she let out a huff of a sound as he grabbed a napkin. He stood up from the chair, stretching his body out as he let out a long groan. He rubbed his back, hearing it pop a few times. god, he needed to see a chiropractor, or a masseuse. That last run in with another werewolf last month had done a number on him, and that day wasn't even a full moon! Luckily, the other one had run off when he'd heard police sirens, and Zarbon had managed to duck out of sight in time.

  "I wonder what those monster hunters are here for," he hummed to himself, making his way back to his bedroom. He opened the door again, ignoring the moonlight coming through the window as he flopped down into bed with a long huff. He yawned again, closing his eyes as he rolled onto his back, wiggling against the sheets as he got himself comfortable. "I do hope it's not me,"

* * *

 

  Shit shit shit! How did he manage to sleep in like this? He panted hard, having just barely made it to work. He stumbled through the doors, sighing as he walked over to his desk. He plopped his bag down on the ground, flopping into his seat. 

  "You alright there Bonbon?" A low voice laughed, "You're panting like a _dog_ ," Zarbon spun his seat around, turning to see his coworkers smug face. He glared at the man, leaning back in his seat. The man in front of him was a rather heavyset man, wide in stature. The office tended to call him "Bear" for obvious reasons. What else would you call a big gay man? His arms were strong, obviously so with how the muscles were visible. 

  "Oh you be quiet Dodoria," He grumbled, turning back around in his seat as he turned his computer on. His nose twitched, and he could smell the strong scent of coffee. There was a little clink on his desk, and he turned to see that Dodoria placed a cup of coffee right there for him. He turned his head, looking at him a moment as if to ask.

  "You never showed up at the coffee shop, so I just went ahead and got you some," Dodoria hummed, before walking off with a grin. Zarbon grumbled a little, cheeks flushing as he looked down at the coffee. He gave it a little sniff, before taking a nice sip. 

  "You know he's flirting with you right?" A voice hummed, and he damn near spat coffee all over his keyboard. He turned again, seeing Cui's stupid smug face. he considered throwing the coffee at him for a moment, but resorted instead to just grunting. The man in front of him was... well, big eyed, had big lips, and some stupid facial hair that stuck out. He looked a bit like a catfish or something. 

  "You be quiet too, fishface," He huffed, taking another sip of his coffee. 


End file.
